


First

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: The first time had been an accident, but Nino liked to remind him that it was his fault for not noticing. Ohno would agree if he knew this was the case, but no because, really, it was not.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First

The first time had been an accident, but Nino liked to remind him that it was his fault for not noticing. Ohno would agree if he knew this was the case, but no because, really, it was not.

It had been crazy cold that day, so it was obvious it happened in winter. He couldn’t exactly remember the date - fuck knew he could barely remember his own birthday - but whenever he tried to tell Nino this, Nino would get this scary look on his face that told him he was being stupid.

The second time had been more of a blur, and Ohno would blame this on the fact that he was pissed drunk. Or at least that was how he remembered it. Nino also liked to tell him this was a lie, because, “No one was allowed to drink alcohol that night, Oh-chan, so no. Stop lying, please.” like he knew what he was saying.

The third time wasn’t all that different, and it was only because Ohno had known all along what to expect. They’d been in the same place at the same time, and Ohno was sober enough to remember it all from the get-go.

They didn’t know each other up until that point, but the first two times their eyes caught had been enough. Nino was standing on the opposite side of the room, talking to people Ohno didn’t recognize, one hand holding a pint of beer and the other gesturing while he was talking, and Ohno was inexplicably charmed as he stared and stared, drinking in the sight of Nino standing there.

He was the first to smile, but it only took a moment for Nino to return it in kind, warmth settling in Ohno’s chest in answer.

And when Nino left the spot he was previously standing on to get to Ohno, Ohno was so ready for him, eager to know Nino’s name and be acquainted with him right away.

“That’s not how it happened, you ass,” Nino piped up from above him, tapping the tips of his nose with his fingertip. He chuckled and stretched on the bed, working an arm around Nino’s waist and the other he put around the back of Nino’s head.

“It’s how I remember it, though,” he quipped, hummed as he followed the movement of Nino’s fingers tracing a warm line from his cheek to the corner of his lips. “The beginning, at least.”

Nino made a face at that. “You smiled at me first.”

“Probably.”

Nino shifted above him that the movement almost knocked the wind out of him but he stayed in place. It wasn’t easy, especially with a full-grown man lying on him like this, but he endured it. He wouldn’t outright say it, but he liked this feeling so much, of having Nino’s attention on him so close, the warmth of his body closer still.

“And I’m not talking about the third time we locked gazes either,” Nino pointed out, voice low. “You still don’t remember it?”

He wanted to say yes, but the soft look on Nino’s face prompted him to simply shrug his shoulders. “I’d rather you remind me,” he whispered, meaning it. “If you want, of course.”

Nino shook his head and he looked exasperatedly fond than anything. He smiled, helpless when Nino smiled in return, and was so ready for Nino when he leaned down to cross the short distance between their lips.

\--

He was panting for breath, keening at the onslaught of sensation at the feel of Ohno’s tongue licking and sucking at his pulsepoint. Ohno was the one pinned on the bed, backed against the headboard, but it honestly felt like he was the one being held back, the one being moved around with the way Ohno was holding him down and kissing him.

“Please, ah, please,” he moaned, Ohno’s mouth catching his to swallow the words he was about to say next. He felt full, so full, groaning at the way Ohno’s arms kept a good hold of him as he moved on Ohno’s lap, fucking himself on Ohno’s cock with every damn slide.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Ohno murmured, as his hips left the bed to meet Nino’s movement halfway. The pressure was hard and was so sudden he was keening before he realized it, arching his back and barely realizing Ohno’s mouth had attached itself to one of his nipples to suck until Ohno was already doing it.

“Ahh!”

“Nino, Nino,”

Nino moaned, half-crazed and delirious as sensation punched right through him when Ohno jerked upward and filled him right to the hilt. He was shaking, violently so, hands framing Ohno’s face to kiss him hard, Ohno taking over and fucking him without reservation right after.

The bed creaked with the movements and the sounds of their bodies coming together would have been enough to tip him over the edge, but then Ohno growled and dug his teeth to Nino’s shoulder hard enough to leave marks and Nino was gone with a shout, spilling hot and messy against his and Ohno’s bodies, trembling hard as Ohno fucked him through it.

\--

“Do you remember now?” Nino asked, still breathless. The timing wasn’t right, and Ohno honestly preferred to keep quiet and enjoy the moment but he didn’t want to disappoint Nino.

Not now, at least.

He nodded and planted a soft kiss to Nino’s temple, the heat on Nino’s skin lingering against his lips. He dragged a fingertip down Nino’s spine, gathered Nino in and pulled at him until they were facing each other, close enough that he was certain he was breathing the very air leaving Nino’s lips.

“I’ll never forget it,” he whispered, kissing Nino’s eyes. “It was the best day of my life, Kazu.” he added.

Nino didn’t answer, but that was okay. He’d be happy to repeat it for the rest of his life to keep Nino satisfied.

And he meant it. Then, now and always.

Always.

  
  



End file.
